We Found Love
by colfsex
Summary: Kurt is an admirable teenager. But that all changes when he meets the gorgeous Blaine Anderson. Blaine opens Kurt up to a new world of sex, drugs, and what being young and free is all about. But can they live so carefree with no regrets? Klaine AU.


**A/N**: Hi, this is my first fic. I'm really nervous about posting this. I had this Klaine!AU idea based on Rihanna's "We Found Love" music video. I personally think I am a shitty writer, so I apologize for this fic :P But really though, people on tumblr wanted me to make this fic based on a preview I had posted. I am terrible at character descriptions and dialogue. If Blaine seems a bit OC, I think that's the point because this is AU. So enjoy. Smut possibly in the future! Rated M for future chapters!

**We Found Love**

_It's like screaming, but no one can hear, you almost feel ashamed that some one could be that important,_ _that without them, you feel like nothing. _

_No one will ever understand how much it hurts. _

_You feel hopeless, like nothing can save you. _

_But when it's over, and it's gone, you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back, so that you could have the good._

And there he was. That was first time Kurt met Blaine Anderson. Kurt was in love the minute he laid eyes on the clean-cut, dapper boy. With his bowties and tight pants that only reached to his ankles, dark curly locks hidden underneath an extreme amount of hair gel, gorgeous hazel eyes, and the perfect jawline. This boy seemed too perfect. Where the hell is this kid from?

Blaine was new to McKinley High that year. He seemed different from the rest of the students. He had confidence, not in an arrogant way but as if he had true pride within himself. Kurt admired that about him. Maybe that was the reason he was instantly infatuated with Blaine. Blaine being extremely attractive trigged Kurt's attraction to him even more.

Kurt wanted him. He wanted him more than anything he has ever wanted in his life. He wasn't sure how he'd get him but he's Kurt Hummel, and Kurt Hummel always gets what he wants.

He needed to talk to Blaine some way. He heard from others that he was joining the glee club. This was it, he could flirt his ass off with Blaine. Or play it coy and innocent. Whichever Anderson preferred.

Time couldn't go any slower that day. He was even more excited for Glee club today. But when it finally did, Kurt raced to the choir room. He didn't want to seem too excited. He was playing it cool. He didn't want to seem obsessive; he hasn't even talked to Blaine yet.

He walked into the choir room and Blaine wasn't there. He frowned a bit and found a sit next Quinn and Santana. Everyone was chattering about nonsense when someone unfamiliar walked into the room. It was Blaine. He looked nervous but he had a small grin on his face. Mr. Schuester trailed behind him, waiting for the students to quiet down from their gossiping and discussing of songs for the upcoming Sectionals.

"Okay, everyone. We have a new member today! He is also one of our new students to McKinley, Blaine Anderson." Mr. Schue introduced him. Blaine stood next to him with a wide smile on his face and his eyes were so bright. He seemed so chipper.

"Hi, I'm Blaine. I was in the Glee club at my old school and I really enjoyed it. So, umm yeah. Hello." Blaine waved nervously, he looked around the room shyly and his eyes landed on Kurt.

Kurt's heart starting racing quickly. He just stared back at Blaine. It felt like minutes they just stared at each other, and the others in the room seemed to notice the sparked attraction between the two boys.

Mr. Schue coughed slightly and clasped his hands together. "Anyways! Blaine, do you have your audition song prepared?" Blaine shook out of his trance and looked up at Mr. Schue.

"Oh yes. I do, sorry." Blaine quickly said. Schuester nodded. "Whenever you are ready."

Blaine stood in the middle of the room and began to sing. Kurt was mesmerized. Kurt immediately thinks Blaine isn't real; he's too good to be true. He is so beautiful and he sings like some sort of god. Kurt's want for Blaine flashed through him again. He snapped out of his thoughts and just sat there, enticed in Blaine's voice and the music in the room. Sadly, the song ended quicker than Kurt wanted. Kurt wanted to hear Blaine's voice for hours, days, years, forever.

Everyone in the room clapped, including Kurt. Blaine once again looked at Kurt. Hazel eyes flickering into blue eyes. Kurt gave Blaine a small smug smile. Blaine seemed to approve of his gesture; he almost looked like he wanted Kurt just as much as Kurt wanted Blaine.

Mr. Schuester officially welcomed Blaine into the Glee club. The group moved on and the rest of the time flew by. Glee club ended with everyone saying their goodbyes and their congratulations and welcoming smiles to Blaine one more time before the day ended.

This was his chance. Kurt had to move fast. Kurt rushed out of the school and headed to the parking lot. He saw Blaine walking towards the exit doors when Kurt sprinted.

"Hi. I wanted to catch you before you left. I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt extended a hand to Blaine. Blaine was even more beautiful up close. Blaine shook his hand, giving Kurt a warm smile. It's like something clicked in their minds. The spark was ignited. They just stared at each other, gazing at each other's beauty. Kurt snapped out of his trance and let go of Blaine's hand. He suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable, and Blaine just continued to stare into Kurt's eyes. It was a bit intimidating.

"So, I'll see you around, Kurt Hummel." Blaine finally spoke. "I hope so." Kurt quickly said. Blaine lightly chuckled at his sudden reaction. "Well I gotta go." Blaine said, giving Kurt a small nod, as he opened the doors exiting the schools. Kurt just stood there in shock. He talked to Blaine and he was even more perfect than he thought.

Blaine was everything he wanted in someone. His looks, his voice, his personality, his smile, those lips. Those lips he wished were on his, giving him warm kisses. Oh if only.

Ever since Blaine arrived at McKinley, gossip about the new boy was everywhere. Everyone wanted to know the mystery of Blaine.

"I heard he was gay. I mean the bowties, the personality, the pants. Come on, he totally loves to suck cock." Santana shared with the group of New Direction members in the choir room. "Oh come on guys, looks don't mean anything! You are judging him too quickly." Kurt quickly defending Blaine. He had hoped Blaine was gay, I mean he did seem a bit out there and he felt something when he talked to him for the first time.

"Well I know for a fact he is. The way he was eye fucking Hummel during his first day. He is definitely into dudes." Puck retorted. Kurt just rolled his eyes. But inside he was freaking out. Maybe they are right, but Kurt wasn't going to get his hopes.

The room got quiet as Blaine entered the room. He sat next to Kurt. Every once in awhile he gave him little glances and adorable smiles. Kurt was melting in his chair. He honestly didn't even cared if he showed it anymore.

The ongoing small flirtation between Kurt and Blaine went on for a couple weeks. Kurt continued to just play it cool. He was starting to feel a bit hopeless. Maybe he should just give up. He didn't want another Finn situation on his hands.

After awhile Blaine only seemed to give off a friend vibe. They talked constantly during Glee club and even after school a couple times to practice for Sectionals. Their conversation easily flowed. They talked about anything and everything. Kurt found out a bit about Blaine's past. He transferred from some preppy all boys private school but was expelled for reasons Blaine didn't feel comfortable with sharing. There was so much more mystery to Blaine and Kurt couldn't wait to find out more, even if it's just as friends.

They were together in the library, in a comfortable silence working on their assignments. Blaine set down the book he was reading and looked up at Kurt. "Hey Kurt?" Kurt looks up from his work and up at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me on Friday? Just a little get together with some of my old friends from my old school." Kurt was a bit taken back from Blaine's question. Was Blaine asking him out? Kurt tried not to seem too excited. "Yes, sure. Is this a date?" Blaine smiled. "I would like to think so. I really want you to meet my old friends. They'll love you." Kurt gave him the brightest smile. "I'll pick you up at say, 7?" Blaine asked him. Kurt nodded, blushing just a bit.

And that was that, they fell back into their silence of getting their work done. But Kurt's mind was somewhere else. He was actually going on a date with Blaine; he didn't even know Blaine liked him in that way. He had so much outfit planning when he got home.

Time flew by, maybe too fast for Kurt's liking. He was excited to go on this date with Blaine but he was so nervous. It was his date with a boy, with anyone. But t was with Blaine, the boy he wanted more than anything. And he could have him. It was almost too much for Kurt. But he didn't want to fuck up this one.

Friday went by, Kurt was so into his thoughts throughout the day. Before he knew it, it was time. Blaine was on his front porch, waiting for Kurt so they could go be off to the party. Kurt wanted to make an impression but he didn't want to look like he tried too hard. His outfit wasn't typical fashionisto Kurt. He wanted something simple to blow Blaine's mind. Wearing just a simple dark purple dress shirt and the tightest pair of jeans he owned. His hair was coiffed to perfection.

Kurt answered the door, with a wide smile. He looked up and down at Blaine. Damn that boy was attractive. Wearing a simple black v-neck, black jeans, and a tight leather jacket. His curls were exposed, free of that awful gel. His eyes were full of lust as his looked at Kurt. Kurt blushed a bit from Blaine's obvious approval. "You look amazing." Blaine blurted. "Thank you, you do too." Blaine smiled. "So you ready to go?" Kurt nodded and they walked to Blaine's car.

The drive wasn't too far, but they definitely weren't in Lima anymore. They pulled up to what seemed like an abandoned warehouse. "Welcome to Westerville. My friend Jeff is hosting a sort of underground party here. Jeff always throws the best parties." Blaine said, shutting off his car. Kurt just nodded and stepped out of the car, just taking in the surroundings. Blaine grabs Kurt's hand. "Come on, let's get inside." He leads the way into the building. It's loud and lighted with so many neon colors. People are everywhere, dancing, laughing, and being free. The music is like their drug. Kurt has never been to rave before, but he is already in love with it. Blaine introduces Kurt to his friends, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff, the apparent host of the evening. All were happy, a bit tipsy but overall nice boys.

Blaine holds Kurt hand the whole time, Kurt loves Blaine hand in his, it's warm and it just feels right. "Here, drink this." Blaine said, handing a cup to Kurt. Kurt seems unsure at first. He isn't much of a drinker but he feels like he needs to loosen up a bit. He takes the drink, ignoring the horrid taste. Blaine smiles, drinking his entire cup within in seconds.

"Dance with me" Blaine says, tugging Kurt's hand onto the dance floor. The music takes Kurt over. The temperature of the room, the closeness of all the bodies, Blaine's hands on Kurt's waist. It's all so much, and Kurt never wants it to end. Kurt grinds his hips into Blaine's. His arms wrapped around Blaine's neck. Blaine tightens his grip on Kurt's hips.

"Let's get another drink." Kurt insists, taking Blaine's hand into his. "Wait" Blaine pulls Kurt back, and just stares into his eyes. Something inside Kurt takes over his mind and he kisses Blaine. Blaine kisses him back with so much need and passion. Kurt tangles his hands into Blaine's hair, Blaine attacking Kurt's mouth with his tongue. It seems like hours they were just kissing on the dance floor. No one cared if two boys were going at it on the dance floor. They were too high on the drugs and the music to care. Kurt's mind was no longer working, he just kissed Blaine back with so much want, so much need. Eventually Blaine pulled back. "Wow." Blaine dumbly said. His lips were swollen, his hair was a mess, and his breathing was heavy. Kurt didn't look any better than him. His porcelain skin gleaming under the neon lighting, his lips bruised and shiny from Blaine's lips. They just smiled at each other. The night continued to consist of them drinking, dancing, and kissing. If this was what teenager was being about, Kurt never wanted to grow up. He could stay here kissing Blaine forever but he was still a kid, still in high school. He couldn't live like this forever. Could he?


End file.
